Many industries employ sophisticated manufacturing equipment that includes multiple sensors and controls, each of which may be carefully monitored during processing to ensure product quality. One method of monitoring the multiple sensors and controls is statistical process monitoring (a means of performing statistical analysis on sensor measurements and process control values (process variables)), which enables automatic detection and/or diagnosis of faults. A “fault” can be a malfunction or maladjustment of manufacturing equipment (e.g., deviation of a machine's operating parameters from intended values), or an indication of a need for preventive maintenance to prevent an imminent malfunction or maladjustment. Faults can produce defects in the devices being manufactured. Accordingly, one goal of statistical process monitoring is to detect and/or diagnose faults before they produce such defects.
During process monitoring, a fault is detected when one or more of the statistics of recent process data deviate from a statistical model by an amount great enough to cause a model metric to exceed a respective confidence threshold. A model metric is a scalar number whose value represents a magnitude of deviation between the statistical characteristics of process data collected during actual process monitoring and the statistical characteristics predicted by the model. Each model metric is a unique mathematical method of estimating this deviation. Conventional model metrics include Squared Prediction Error (commonly referred to as SPE, Qres, or Q), and Hotelling's T2 (T2).
Each model metric has a respective confidence threshold, also referred to as a confidence limit or control limit, whose value represents an acceptable upper limit of the model metric. If a model metric exceeds its respective confidence threshold during process monitoring, it can be inferred that the process data has aberrant statistics because of a fault.
Once faults are detected, they are diagnosed by estimating a relative fault contribution of each process variable. Some faults are difficult to diagnose because they lack a straightforward (e.g., direct) correlation with a single process variable. Faults having complex and/or indirect correlations to multiple process variables can be especially difficult to diagnose.
Conventional user interfaces generally do not provide sufficient information in a user friendly manner to allow a systematic and logical detection and diagnosis of faults. This leads to obstacles in clearly determining the reason behind the fault contribution in variables and inefficiencies in classifying faults that have complex correlations to multiple process variables.